


Learned From The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Ass-Kicking, Celebrations, Children, Commendation, Daughters, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Puka 'Ana (Exodus), Face Punching, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, General, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kickboxing, Knives, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Offices, Physical Abuse, Promotion, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Punching, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Torture, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is the inspiration for the fight scene between Kono & the suspect, After she & Steve get him into custody, The Guys make sure that she was doing okay, & Steve boasts on how she kicked the shit out of him, What do the others say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: This is the inspiration for the fight scene between Kono & the suspect, After she & Steve get him into custody, The Guys make sure that she was doing okay, & Steve boasts on how she kicked the shit out of him, What do the others say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was a long day, & the Five-O Taskforce was glad that the case ended perfectly, & no one further got hurt, Commander Steve McGarrett was especially proud of his teammate, former rookie, Officer Kono Kalakaua, who handled herself perfectly, & beautifully, with professionalism, which was called for, Especially, when she apprehend the suspect, & arrested him, making sure that he wouldn't hurt herself, as she was getting him into one of the holding cells at HPD, so they can question him later, She wanted him to pay for the abuse, & torture that she put the other girls through.

 

Once, She was settled with that, she went back to Five-O HQ, & went to do her share of the paperwork on the case, making sure that the arrest sticks, & the asshole doesn't get a chance of escaping from custody, & she vowed to make his life one living hell. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came up to her with a beer, & she smiled, & said, "Thanks, Babe", as she took a sip, & indicated to for him to take a seat, while she finished up her report.

 

When she was done, the Ex-Surfer gave him her full attention, "I just wanted to say, From an officer's view, You did a hell of a job, Rookie, I mean it, I am so proud of you, As ohana, As a friend, & your former training officer, I am especially grateful to you, Cause Gracie would never have to go through that, You saved every parent from going through that nightmare", Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in with their own beer, & handed Danny's back to him.

 

"Danny's right, Kono, It could've easily had been my Samantha, or someone else's child, & they would had to go through so much hell, & hurt. Thank you for kicking the living shit out of him for me, I would've done the same thing", The Former SWAT Commander composed himself, & then he was calm, as a cucumber. "Cuz, I think you deserve all the glory, & everything that came with this case", The Handsome Native said, as he hugged his cousin, showing how proud of her, that he was. They relaxed for awhile, til Steve came in, & joined them.

 

"Kono did absolutely great out there, She handled herself like a pro, & made sure that the guy never forgets her," The Former Seal said with a smirk, as the three men laughed, & Kono blushed slightly from the compliments, She said simply, "I learned from the best", "I came bearing news, Officer Kono Kalakaua, You are getting a commendation for the work you did, Also, You are no longer "Officer", But _**Detective**_ Kono Kalakaua, Congratulations, Your ceremony is on Friday", The Five-O Commander said with a proud  & full of pride look on his face, Chin, Lou, & Danny cheered, & hugged & kissed her cheek, Steve smiled bigger, & said choking up a bit, "I **_am so_** proud of you, So proud",  & he hugged, & kissed her on the cheek too, They went to **_Side Streets_** to celebrate the great news.

 

The End.


End file.
